


The Start Of A Rebellion

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RogueSpace, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: Adam Raki, young and naive, wants to study the stars and everything about them. The Republic want him to Help their scientist, Galen Erso, in a special project.And Galen? Galen just wants to save his daughter.A Hannigram AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hopefully plan to have a second part to this. Just need more time to work on that, for now it has an ending. :3 
> 
> For Hannibal Creative's event: Hannibal Odyssey

Eadu was a cold planet. Not as cold as Hoth or the other snowy planets that Adam knows are out there but with its constant rain and chilly atmosphere, it was nothing to laugh at. His hand clasped at the bag he had over his shoulder, excited. It was an absolute dream for him to study the stars and now he was going going to achieve it.

A voice crackling with static over the intercoms announced their initial descent to the main landing pad would be happening shortly. People all around him chattered aimlessly as they gathered their belongings that were kept above them, neatly in netted storage spaces. Each one wearing a uniform of the republic that matched Adams; Olive green and made from wool. The fabric would keep them warm, shielding them from the planets natural climate. Adam ran his fingers up and down the sleeve cuff for comfort, letting the repetition soothe his nerves. The long flight and the multiple people in the same corridor as him, left the man in an awkward and uncomfortable place that he had to push himself through. It was not something he wished to repeat, if given the opportunity to avoid it.

Their landing was swift, Eadu's atmosphere hiding the base in a thick fog that rose up from the ground through the towering rocky landscape. The landing itself would have been impossible if one didn't know exactly what they were doing, Adam noted to himself. He edged towards the side of the aircraft, more than willing to let the others around him disembark first. Made it easier for him. Less crowds and less stress. A light hand on his shoulder, startled him from his thoughts. 

“You must be Adam Raiki,” A tall woman spoke with a slight smile. Her blonde hair was clipped back neatly to fold under the green uniform cap she wore. “I am to direct you to Head Scientist Galen Erso. He will be mentoring you while you are here. He specializes in crystallography.” The woman looked down at her computer clipboard, scrolling through a few things with the flick of her hand. The light illuminated on her face, bringing out her features.

It was all he could do to nod before she started walking briskly down the corridor and off the spacecraft. He briefly wondered about the man they were heading too, Mostly wondered how crystallography had anything to do with space that Adam wanted to so passionately learn. It didn't seem like the two would mix. He frowned minutely at that. Worst case scenario he would just have to ask for another transfer...

The base itself was fairly quiet compared to the previous bases he was stationed. With this place being lesser known and less military, it made sense to be that way. The two of them walked through multiple hallways and past the main common areas until they reached an area where only a few people passed them, donning lab coats and specialized goggles. The two of them didn't exchange words on their walk; the pattern of silence surrounded them like a thick and comforting cloud. A part of Adam deeply appreciated the woman for her lack of need to start small talk with him or any one, she seemed very all business. It suited the man just fine, he let the silence carry on wards. 

The eventually entered a room that looked like it was made for research. Computers of all kinds were stationed around, separated by bookcases and cabinets. In the center of the large room, stood a man bent over a computer monitor, clacking at the keyboard in fast movements. The mans back was turned towards the two of them, his uniform stretching over his body. It was an attractive back, Adam thought to himself. 

“This is Galen Erso. Mr Erso, this is Adam Raiki.” The woman flipped through a few things on her hand held computer, waiting for the man to acknowledge their existence before continuing. “He is here to be your assistant and learn about Crystallography and its application to Space technology.” The words read from her lips like a script, her eyes scanning the document she had brought up that showed a pictures of Adam's face. It was kind of unsettling for Adam, feeling that he was the center of attention in a room of three. 

Galen tilted his head inquisitively. “Hello Adam,” His voice was crisp and accented by a land Adam had probably never heard of. “Welcome to Eadu.”  
________

Galen stared at the woman before him, Captain Rosaline if he recalled correctly. Her demeanor didn't match her name. She had pulled him aside after introducing the younger man she was with. Adam didn't bother with overhearing their conversation, Galen noticed. He trailed over to one of the empty computer screens, clicking into a program with his identification code. It left quite the first impression. “You are leaving a kid in my care?” Galen questioned harshly, squaring the Captain with a look. 

She didn't even flinch. 

“Higher command wants him to work with you on Project Death Star. He has a remarkable talent in mechanics.”

Her words caused the man pause. Remarkable talent hmm? Could be a trap... Galen wondered quickly if he had done something recently that would have revealed his plans. Now was not the time for intrusion. He had gotten so far, had achieved so much. The thought of being spied on because there were concerns about his loyalty was like being drowned in frigid waters. It hurt in his heart and lungs, making it hard to breathe in the air around them. Muscles coiled with a tension he tried not to show. 

“It will take some time to get him caught up on everything.” Galen replied with a quick glance to Adam. “That might put us behind schedule even more. I'm not sure Director Krennic will appreciate the setback.” Anything to send the boy back to wherever he came from and away from his work. 

Captain Rosaline's skeptical and inquisitive look was not one Galen wished to see in reply. “Director Krennic has given the okay for this addition. He is actually the one that suggested you have an assistant during these final moments. If you have an issue with this, take it up with the director yourself.” Her look turned steely then, speaking for itself that this was the final word on the matter. It shattered Galen's hopes replacing it with startling suspicion and awareness. Captain Rosaline turned, giving a final call to Adam in a way of goodbye before leaving them to their own devices. 

Galen sighed heavily, closing his eyes, attempting to place himself in any other situation but this one. Then, the man circled around to face the other. “You want to learn about crystallography then?” The sound of his own footsteps bounced off the walls, echoing in the open space between them. “Any particular field or interest?”His words forced the younger one to turn and face him, looking Galen in the eyes in a way that many haven't. 

“Im interested in Kyber crystals mainly. My dad would tell me tales of Jedi choosing these crystals for their lightsabers, going out to caves and harvesting their own to make their weapons. I bet they can be used for all sorts of things and probably help power the planets they are located on. Did you know that they are made of both organic and inorganic materials that happen to be impervious to fire” The young mans eyes lit up as he talked, hands twitching at his sides in a want to move about; the man a very focused speaker who liked to talk with his hand. Galen raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for the man to take a breath of air eventually. The look on his face must have given some form of clue to Adam. He shut down immediately, staring back for a moment before speaking again. “I tend to talk a lot when I like the subject matter.” It wasn't an apology, wasn't meant to soothe or explain. It was just a matter of fact to Adam and that was all. It reminded Galen of his stardust, his beloved Jyn. When she was younger the little one would say what was on her mind no matter who was around. 

“Asperger's” A quiet voice broke through Galen's thoughts. Adams chest expanded once in an inhale and exhale before he opened his mouth again. “I have Asperger's syndrome. I think differently than you, so I'm not able to really understand exactly what you are feeling and I will speak my mind more than people like to hear, I tend to talk on and on without taking a breath, but I want to be here. I want to learn. If you do not want to help me then I will go find someone else. “ Adam bit the bottom of his lip, waiting for the other to speak. Harlan had told him it was good to wait for others to speak. Even more so after he had said so much. He was determined though. 

There had been many before Mr. Erso that had told him to give up on what he was doing. They told him that anyone who thought differently or whom couldn't understand and be apart of the team like the rest of them could, then they were better off not being apart of the team at all. Adam couldn't even count how many times he was rejected just because of who he was. 

He just wanted someone to give him a chance. 

Galen stared at Adam, eyes widening slightly as his mind took in the information that was coming from the mans mouth. Asperger's syndrome, that was not a common condition out in the wide expanse of space. Even more uncommon in the rankings of the Republic. Still the appearance of the young man during his make or break time was more than suspicious. Really, truly, the best way of handling this doubt was to keep an eye on the man himself. “Okay,” He said. “Why don't you start by logging in and bringing up the data on the computer systems in the base so I can see what you can and can't accomplish on your own now.”

Adams returning smile was blinding. 

They worked for a few hours together, pouring over the different layouts and grid plans their base held. Adam appreciated the kindness offered in this. It would make his settling into the new environment a much easier transition. His eyes flickered over to the bottom of the monitor, checking the time and pushing back on his chair. “Its time for dinner.” Adam gave the other a short nod before leaving the room. 

The whole motion stunned Galen. “What?” He watched the young man leave the room, head snapping back towards the screen to get a glance at the time. “We still have a few hours.” Swiftly leaving his chair, Galen decided it would be for the best to follow Adam. At least to see him get to his destination safely, partially he wanted to see how this whole thing would go down. At this time, the food wouldn't even be fully prepared yet.

Adam would be asking for a scolding from their kitchen chief. He was one hell of a stubborn and strict man, wanting to keep everyone on the same eating schedule so he would know that they all ate. Coming early wasn't a normal thing to occur but he doubt that it would lessen the punishment for interrupting the kitchen groove. 

“Adam you have to wait. Dinner isn't for another few hours.” Galen noted that Adam was quite the walker when he was on a mission. All tense shoulders and determination clear in his steps, Adam didn't dart around others as Galen would have expected. No, the man walked with a one minded purpose that subconsciously forced others to move to either side of him. They walked down several hallways, Adam navigating with ease until he breached a corridor and stopped dead in his tracks. Galen had to pull himself back from knocking right into the other. 

“I dont know where to go” muttered words escaped from Adams lips as he searched the area left to right. Left to right. “I thought I had it memorized...” Galen blinked, watching the other as he started shaking slightly from the unfamiliarity of the situation. 

“Its just a wrong turn,” The man found himself saying soothingly, “You made it all the way until the last set of turns. Better than what most people would have fared.” His hand hovered above Adams shoulder, wondering if it would be okay to do such a thing. He vaguely remembered reading something about sudden contact when people had panic attacks and how it wasn't the best idea. Probably would be the same for this situation. Galen's hand fell to his side. “Follow me”

 

Correcting the mistake didn't take long, Galen maneuvered them to the doorway of the mess hall, empty except for a few crew members holding plates. They intermittently set down the dishes, light clinks of china on table tops sounded through the room. It wasn't a massive space. Certainly other areas in the compound were much bigger, but it was one of the only spaces that had a homey feel to it. More than likely from the room being one of the place s where you could find a majority of the people in the base together, laughing and talking to one another in an echoing symphony of voices. Voices that stayed seeped in the walls and floors to provide familiarity and comfort. 

The front of the mess hall, stood the kitchen and service section in all its glory. Lights on heated tables were turned on, to warm up for the evening service. It smelled of food being cooked, wafting up to them and wrapping around them. Galen knew it would be too early. Adam would just have to learn his lesson...

A burly, bearded man stood behind the main counter, looking up from his cutting board with a stern look that turned into a smile when he saw the two of them. “Ah right on time. Harlan wasn't kidding about that. You must be Adam.” Behind the man, a group of robots worked at stirring pots of sauces on the stove. Adam's eyebrows raised slightly, surprised by the acknowledgment. 

“Yes its dinner time. You are?” Adam stuttered out. He turned his head towards the side wall that held a clock before looking back to the cook. 

“Names Bart. Harlan was a close friend of mine. Asked for a favor when he found out you were going to be stationed here. Figured I could do that much.” His knife glinted against the light as he pointed to something next to him. “Ive got your dinner all prepped up. Harlan said it needed to be specific.” Adam visibly perked up at the words, moving from foot to foot as if anxiously waiting for the next few parts to be spoken out loud. “Macaroni and Cheese with broccoli. Not common in these parts but I managed.” 

Galen positively had never seen a man as quiet as Adam, race to the food counter as he had just done. There was an almost child like joy attached to Adam's smile at that moment. Young and sincere in the deepest way possible.

“Thank you.” Adam grinned, his hands tapping lightly on the serving side of the equipment. Someone there understood him in some sort of fashion, it completely set him at ease to hear it. He would have to thank Harlan personally, and ask him about the friendship between the too. It could only be a friendship really, that much Adam could determine from the situation. No one just did favors for someone they didn't like. Even if they owed the person. He quietly waited for his dinner to be served, thanking the man and sitting down to eat if quietly while fidgeting with a tablet that Galen hadn't even noticed was taken. 

It wasn't truly a sight to behold, but it rather left an impression on him anyways. Galen found himself unsure at that moment. Felt like he was trespassing on something even though that something was very unknown to the other as well. There was no need to stay. Clearly Adam was content to finish and he wasn't set to eat until the regular time. 

He quietly turned and walked back to their work. A few moments to himself may be the only ones he can get.

He was running out of time, after all. 

__________

Weeks passed by quietly, Adam finding it easier than expected to sink into a new routine that was heavily based of his old one. He would get up, way before others in his section, and eat breakfast. Then the man would head over to the same area that he first was directed too... Galen always there when he would arrive. If Adam didn't know better, hadn't seen the mans room location on the map, he would have thought Galen had chosen to live in his work space. Always there before Adam. Always there way after Adam had left. Or at least the man believes that Galen stayed way after.

He hadn't really asked. Hadn't seen the reason to. It was only just an observation on his part after all. Galen seemed rather like a work-a-holic. They had gotten a lot of work done in the few weeks that had been with one another. They had learned about the star placement in this quadrant of space, something Adam extremely enjoyed. Information on the Kyber Crystals were talked over hunched backs and clacking computer keys in the background. 

It was nice. 

Adam could actually say this was the most at ease he has ever felt while working under the Republic. Galen did not judge him for the way his brain worked, like others had. He did not treat him different, did not pity him like others had. It was safe. So much so that at times Adam could almost forget that he was even in the Republic army ranks to begin with. There was no fighting in Eadus base and these brief moments of peace gave Adam the opportunity to appreciate more than just the basic necessities in life. 

Like Galen. 

Like Galen's strong arms and slight bit of stomach that spoke of too much mechanical lifting and way too much indulging on favorite foods, to be exact. He could appreciate the way the mans hair would fall into his eyes while he worked, his hand sporadically shifting up to swipe back strands colored honey and ashen with age.   
Adam could appreciate good looks when he saw them. He ignored the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever possible, not sure really what the emotion was. 

“You are really attractive” Adam nonchalantly announced one day in the middle of their work, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him. He could hear Galen's hands stalling for a slight moment. He winced at the idea that those may have been the wrong words to say to his superior. Not that it had ever stopped him from saying what was on his mind before. It was just that sometimes people reacted differently than what Adam had planned...and really he rather enjoyed Galens company. Would be a shame to make it awkward now for a reason that Adam could never fully understand. Regardless, he braced for the negative reaction, tensing his muscles and pausing in his own work until the other spoke.   
“Thank you.” Galen bit the bottom of his lip unconsciously, licking it once, deep in thought of his own humbleness. Compliments and appreciative glances were not new to the scientist. They were given freely, from both men and women around him. Especially in his younger years before he had met Lyra... The abruptness of Adams words however, did throw him through a few loops. Truth of the matter, Galen was starting to like the others presence around their shared space. The times where the younger man would leave, used to provide Galen with a sense of ease and safety to continue his true work at hand. Now? Now he felt stabs of loneliness like knife wounds. They left him aching and desperate for some sort of focus that would not waver until he deemed himself done for the evening. Anything to distract him from the emptiness. 

He still couldn't trust Adam, may never fully trust the man either. Knew deep down that in this world, he could only trust himself one hundred percent of the time, but he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to fully give into the calls of silent friendship that was threading Adam and himself together. It was enticing, and new. As beautiful and complex as Adam himself was. And yet, that same man was calling Galen attractive. Was the cause of stilled hands and flushed cheeks. Galen almost couldn't help replying in kind. “You are also quite charming.” 

Adams laugh rang through Galens ears. The man smiled. Their work continued.   
___________

Galen looked over Adams shoulder as he typed on a report sheet for one of the many mini projects they had that eventually all formed together into a massive program for the Empire to use. At least that was what Galen had told Adam it was for, the mans hand leisurely placed on Adams shoulder as he instructed. Adam found the touch warm and comforting. He liked the hand there. Would like the hand to remain for as long as possible. 

“Ah that's enough for today,” Galen smiled, taking a step back. “I will review this tonight and tie it in with the other folders we have already done.” Adam nodded, quickly looking over the page himself for any errors that he could have written. Any math that was incorrect, though he doubted it. If anything Math was something Adam could boast about. Math was easy, everything always had only one finite answer to it. There were no ifs or ands to Mathematics and their unlimited uses in life. “You did a good job today.” Adam would preen in the compliment, letting his face heat us beautifully from the good news. 

“Would you like to join me for Dinner tonight?” A simple question, Adam watched the conflicting emotions gracing Galen's face as the man tried to find a reason to decline. He always declined. Adam really didn't even get why he still even tried to ask. He always knew the answer to it. 

“You have work you still want to do.” His smile slight, hiding a painfully clear cringe from his awkwardness. “Goodnight Galen.”

“Goodnight Adam.”  
_________

Adam lifted his dinner tray from the line, giving a small nod to Harlan's friend in the process. His eyes scanned the practically empty room, falling on the woman who had directed him into Galen's work room and, inconsequentially, into Galen's life. She blinked once, hand moving professionally to suggest he sit at the space across from her. “Adam, “ The woman acknowledged when he set his tray down, “Its good to see you settling well, My name is Captain Melanie Rosalie.” He held his words back, waiting for her to continue, not really having anything to say. She seemingly took it in stride. “I wanted to know about your progress with Galen's project. The higher ups have been worried about what was taking so long. They can be very impatient, I'd hate to put the pressure on you two, but they want their results sooner rather than later. It is for the betterment of the Empire after all.” 

In these moments, Adam could truly appreciate the woman's ability to articulate her point without the addition of emotions that would cloud her meaning. Whether she had done so because she was talking to Adam or whether it was just in her personality, Adam could not tell. 

“We are working as fast as possible. Mr Erso is always working on the specs and machine components. Way before I walk in and for a long time after I leave for the evening. “ He tilted his head, eyes scrunching up in concerned confusion. “What are they expecting us to do?” Captain Rosalie smiled. 

“That is all we needed to hear.” She took out the same tablet that Adam had seen her previously using, typing a few sentences into the program that was open on it and sending it to places unknown. The tablet blacked out afterwards, her finger placed on its powered off button. “I would suggest trying to expand your hours as well then. If improvements in time are not effected in the up coming weeks then you will need to expect a new co-worker placed on your team. That is all for this evening. Enjoy your meal Mr Raki.” She stood to her feet, soft clicks of her heels pounding on the tile as she walked out of the room. 

Adam looked down to his Macaroni and Cheese with a frown. There was a threat there, he was sure of it. Harlan had always told him to be wary of what people wanted when they suggested something to you. He slowly ate at his meal, appetite gone. The fork tinged uselessly at the side of the bowl. 

________

“They want us to go faster.” Adams matter of fact tone started Galen from his readings. The man, whom had been plotting his next ploy to stall of time, slammed his folder shut with one hand. A singular page fluttered to the ground from the abrupt movement. It was not something Galen chose to worry about at that time.

“How can they expect us to speed up the process of this. We need to have a finesse touch. Clearly the higher ups have no true idea of what we are doing here.” His voice rough with annoyance. His hand swept through strands of his hair, disrupting its flow. 

“Captain Rosaline said they would assign another person to our station if we do not have some form of improvements in the next couple of weeks.” Adam shrugged his shoulders, unhooking a wire to his tablet before plugging it into his computer terminal, opening a program to sign himself into the system. Galen's blood ran cold. He couldn't afford another to be added. Having Adam around was too much of risk to start with. His breathing constricted, panic seeping deep inside his body. 

“That is not an option for us.” The words barely spoken. Adam turned towards Galen, judging the mans actions closely. Galen could always feel the weight of that stare boring into him. He clenched his hand, bending down to pick up the paper that had slipped, letting the action calm himself through breathing in and out steadily. “If we rush our work, it won't manage properly. We just have to continue at our pace. They will have to understand.” His hands clenched tightly at the paper, scrunching it up distractedly. 

“But we aren't making any progress at all!” A noise of irritation left Adams lips. The mans facial expression showed his annoyance over the whole situation more than his words ever could. “I dont understand.” They harshly spoken, little offensive stabs from a man vulnerable and lost. “We should be making progress, but there is always something in the way. Something always happens. This and that. My work isn't like that. I work hard to make things right. I work hard to see that it works. So why aren't we advancing?” Gripping at his own hair now, Adam shakes his head. He wanted to throw everything down to the ground, wanted to disrupt their order to describe how the emotions inside of him were tearing him apart. 

Galen approached cautiously, hands up, palms showing to tell Adam that he meant no harm. “Adam please, you must calm down. What do you do to calm down?”They never had the chance to visit upon what ifs in this type of scenario. Galen felt rather foolish for not asking sooner about it, now that he had no idea what to do next. Just one foot in front of the other. One hand out, shaking reaching for the young man that is concerning him so greatly. “Adam pl-”

The younger one lashed out, his hand pushing Galen back, the force making him fall against the desk stationed behind him. A surprised grunt filled the room with noise. The bang of impact shifted everything on the deck. A computer creaked loudly, keyboard falling and clattering on the ground. Papers drifted around Galen; the folder he had closed now laid open upon his head. 

The sounds of the crash jolted Adam from his panic. Blinking rapidly and staring down to where Galen had fallen, Adam forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't mean to do that.“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” Rushing over, he moved to kneel down next to Galen, gathering up the pages as quickly as he could. Eyes unintentionally skimming the papers he collected, he stalled on a sheet with red markings. 

“What? What is this?” They were notes, his notes. Written down and circled in various places with markings on what to change. His eyes blinked rapidly, expecting something on the papers to change after every eye closure. Expecting this reality to vanish as some form of falsehood. “What have you been DOING?!?” 

Galen's whole body tensed. He was shell shocked, pale, as part of himself saw all he had worked for flashing away into nothing. All it took was a moment of carelessness and it was going to be the beginning of the end for the freedom of space in every possible form. No. That could not happen. Not here and definitely not now. Not when his daughter was still out there, living a life that he has so desperately hoped she wanted regardless of being orphaned. A life free from the clutches of the army that had killed her mother in cold blood. His breathing hitched harshly batting against the insides of him like it was trying to break through. Panic and hatred and anger swarmed his senses. 

He felt betrayed by Adam. 

Felt the sting of bitterness at the thought of what could happen like ice. Deep down, Galen knew it wasn't Adams fault. Adam didn't truly betray him yet. Wasn't even a clear emotional attachment to them that would condone such feelings of utter loss and emptiness at the sight of Adams accusative expression. If anything, wouldn't it be that young man to feel the betrayal that Galen felt so clearly? Heavy guilt simmered underneath his unwavering initial emotions. 

The potential concepts of what was about to happen next pushed the man forward, hands to Adams shoulders as he slammed the man into a side wall. 

“Forget about ever seeing this.” He hissed out in a threatening tone, eyes glinting dangerously. Hands pushed harder on Adams shoulders causing him to cringe in pain. “Forget about it and just go back home to wherever it is you are from.” The younger man stared back at the scientist, breathing in and our thickly through his nose. It was loud and breathy; in any other situation Galen would have found it promising for many many other things. Right now, however, it was unsettling. It cooled his hot temper, replacing it with uncertainty. Desperate now, he let go. “Please.”

“I don't want to go back.” Adam shook his head, his hair flying into his eyes. “I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back, I have no place to go.” Knees up, hands wrapped around them to form a protective space, Adam grew very still. “I can see that you are hurting but I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what to say.” His face twisted in a vast amount of looks while he sorted through his emotions: confused, angry, scared to pity, understanding, sadness. “What am I supposed to do.” What sounded like a question, Galen wasn't certain it was one at all. “Why are you working for the Republic if you are trying to sabotage the Republic? Shouldn't you be working with the Rebellion?”

That...Well that was rather a good question to be asked. A sigh escaped Galen's lips. He slumped back, wiping his own hair out of his eyes. “I had to protect her. My daughter.” He peeked through his eyelashes, watching as Adam stared right back at him. His head resting on top of his hands now. “Her name is Jyn. She is my Stardust.” The wetness of tears startled him, his fingertips brushing against his cheek hesitantly and staring down at his hand. He stared distantly, already seemingly off into a different world in his own mind. 

Adam decided he would have to make the first move then. The man scooted up to Galen, grabbing his hand that was held not too far from his face. He turned it over, bringing his lips to the knuckles in a kiss, soft and reassuring. 

“What should I do?” 

This would be different for Adam. This wasn't something that he would normally do and it unnerved him. Following orders and leading a quiet life, learning about the stars. That was his life. It was the life Harlan wanted for him. It was the life his father wanted for him. 

And yet he couldn't find the will to mind it at all. 

With the look of broken relief and a spark of hope behind Galen's eyes, Adam would say it is worth it. 

They were about to Rebel from the inside. It was scary to think about it. Knowing what would happen if they were found out. His mind shifted to Captain Rosaline and her professionalism. His mind thought about Bart and the impossibly tough mans smile as he handed Adam his nightly meal. He thought of all the bunk mates he had, those that hadn't made much of an impression on him but were there none the less. 

Galen and he were going to be against them all, but at least they had each other.


End file.
